Douan Taketora
is a character introduced in Plunderer. He is one of the antagonist of the series. He is also one of the 7 Legendary Red Baron, known as "The Heavy Baron". Appearance Personality Plots Past Events Taketora was abused and neglected by his parents due to his ugly face as a child, which making him feel as though he was in a living hell. One day, Taketora decided to run away from the home escape his father's abuse, he wound up meeting Sonohara Mizuka in a garden. Mizuka asked Taketora to play with her, and as thanks for spending time with her, Mizuka made a flower wreath for him to wear. As a result, Taketora cried and smiled for the first time in his life. Taketora remarked his meeting with Mizuka as the happiest period of his life and has called her an angel even since. That day he swore he would protect Mizuka from any danger, even if she would end up hating him for it. During Taketora's middle school time, he overheard Mizuka's friends saying that they planned to bully her, which made him furious and beat them up to make them apologize. Coincidentally, Mizuka went to talk to them and witnessed Taketora attacking them, which made her mistakenly believe he was bullying them instead. Because of this, Taketora was referred to as a bully by everyone ever since. Taketora later went to 13th Special Military Forces School and train to become solider. During his first day on training school, Taketora went to bullies Mizuka and stolen her stars. Soon, when Sakai Tokikaze said that he stolen the stars from her, Taketora "asks" Mizuka to tell them that she indeed gives her stars to Taketora without any violence, Mizuka had no choice but follows what he "asked" to do. Then, he also asks Sakai Tokikaze to gives his stars to him too, Tokikaze have no choice but gives his stars to him. As Taketora leaves, Jail Murdoch (Who's time traveled back to the past from future) comes in front of Taketora and said he was a scam, which angered Taketora. At 18:00 PM, Taketora begin to leave the school due to he has collected 10 stars. As he leaves, Jail standing in the gate and tells Taketora that if he dare to leave the school, he will stop him for his shitty behavior. Taketora was angered and wants to punches Jail. Before he could do so, Schmelman Bach comes to stop them and asking Taketora where's his stars. Taketora then shows his stars to Schmelman, although it's revealed to be fake as Sakai Rihito steals the stars from him back before he leaves the school. Due to only have two stars, Taketora have no choice but staying in the school. A few months later, Taketora has once again stolen Mizuka's stars. Taketora explains to Rihito that he stolen Mizuka's stars was because she is too weak and don't deserves to become solider. Rihito then said that it's Mizuka's choice to remains training or leave the school, and tells Taketora to returns Mizuka's stars back. Taketora, instead of following what he said, he punches Rihito instead and said that he is a idiot for forming an "Non-Killing Army". He also said that the war won't ends as long as the enemy is still alive. When the Abandonment War was begin earlier due to the approval of Althing, Taketora tried to fight against the enemies while protecting Mizuka, but both of them was defeated instead. After both of them was defeated, Taketora was punches by several soldiers while the others are toying Mizuka's long hair. Taketora and Mizuka was later saved by Jail and the others. Sometimes later, Taketora is one of the people that chosen to becomes the Red Baron. During one of the mission, Taketora was works together with Rihito (Who's renamed himself as Licht Bach). As Licht can't kills the children due to Schmelman's gene, Taketora comes to kill the children instead. After Taketora killed a child, he was attacked by Licht and he asks him that if he killed that child or not, Taketora said yes and said that he's an enemy so they can't keep him alive. Licht apologies Taketora about his attack afterward. Then, Taketora made a promise with Licht that they will kills all their enemy so that the Abandonment War can be ended. After the end of Abandonment War, Taketora is still working on the Special Service faction. Story Events Taketora made his returns in Chapter 30, he was ordered to kill Licht. Taketora uses his gravity ability to stops Licht so he won't able to move or uses his speed of flash ability. Taketora stated that he don't hate Licht's action but he won't allow him to do so and kills Licht. After Hina and the others found Licht's corpse, Taketora and his soldiers captures them as well. When Lyne Mei and the others was awaken, Taketora wonders why are they appeared in his memory, even though they're not suppose to be around on 300 years ago. Taketora then realized that it was Nana Bassler's time travel ability that changed his memory. Lyne asks Taketora that if he really killed Licht or not, he said he did and stated it was his punishment for broke their promise. When his soldier informs him that Schmelman are coming, Taketora was angered and asking him why informing Schmelman about them. Then, Taketora noticed that Schmelman was arrived and warms Lyne and the others that Schmelman is no longer the same person that's kind and loves children. After Schmelman order his soldiers to give Lyne and the others a Baron surgery, Taketora was shocked and wonders what is he doing now. Soon, Taketora told the soldier to do some physical checks first before giving them the drugs, that soldier didn't follow it and stated Schmelman's orders must be followed, which made him furious and and kills that soldier. Taketora told the soldier that only the actual soldiers who had experienced the Abandonment War deserved to becomes the Red Baron. After he destroyed his mansion, Taketora releases Lyne and the others and told them to go away, due to he don't have a mood to kill them. As they leave, Taketora saw a Ballot dropped from Hina's bag. He stated he changed his mind and decided to kills them. Soon, when Hina is almost killed, she was saves by Mizuka. Taketora being angered and said why can't she just stays on Special Service faction to helps him. Then, he gives Mizuka a drug which can awaken her bloodlust genes. Later, after Jail went to saves Hina and Mizuka, Taketora being furious and tried punches him but Jail dodged his attack. Jail made a chair to sit and told Taketora "that guy" is coming, Taketora said he already killed him so he won't believe it. After Licht arrived, Taketora was angered and wanted to fight him but Licht told him to wait, he said he will wait until Licht finished his businesses to starts their fight. After Licht ended his conversation with Hina, his fight against Taketora was started. In the fight, Taketora wonder why can't Licht understand that they must kills their enemy in order to archives their victory. Licht stated he will reforms the "Non-Killing Army" and ends the war in a good way, he also wonder why Taketora still keeping that same mindset for over 300 years despite he was also remorse at the creation of Althea too. Soon, Licht asks Taketora if he still remember the Abandonment War, Taketora said he will never forgot that war and their promise made in 300 years ago. Taketora was defeated by Licht afterward. After his defeat, Taketora gives Hina her Ballot back and stated he won't join Licht's party. He also gives Licht some information about the "Wall of Paradise" and said that he saw Class A students inside that wall in two months ago. While Taketora leaves, he wonder if actually seen them or it was just his illusion. Later, when Mizuka was almost killed by Vier, Taketora went to saves her by smashing Vier's head. He told her to gives Licht's Ballot back to him and he will fight against the clones all by himself. Mizuka said she also wanted to fight too but Taketora said no because she's too weak to join into the battlefield. As Mizuka leaves, she said she hate Taketora so much. As Eins went to chase Mizuka, Taketora uses his gravity ability to slows her down and told her that "Flash" is weak aganist "Heavy", in which annoyed Eins and said that's Licht's ability not her. Soon, the clones revealed their count have 500000 and stated the new generation are several times much stronger than old generation. This caused Taketora to activate his bloodlust genes to increases his counts. He told the clones that the reason why he didn't rely on his bloodlust genes that much, was because the bloodlust would also ends up killing himself too. As he using his gravity ability, Zwei asks him that if he really bullies Mizuka or actually protects her, Taketora said he never protect her once before. Zwei then said Taketora was lying because it's too obvious that he protecting her since the beginning, based on her flashbacks showed by Sechs. Taketora keep denying that he did protect her, he explains his past and his relationship with her to the clones, that he first meet her in a garden and he fell in-love with Mizuka. While he fell in-love with Mizuka, he don't know how to express his feeling to her due to his terrible past, so he can only protect her in a violence way. He also said that Mizuka fit better as a angel in a garden than a soldier. Soon, Licht stated Taketora that he was a loser because he can't express his feeling to Mizuka, Taketora told him to shut up and explains he will feel nervous if he do so. After Licht arrived, Taketora asks him if he able to defeats the clones or not, and he answered that he can if they work together. When the clones prepares their attacks, Licht told Taketora to fight their enemies by orders. While Taketora said he was annoyed at that, he follows exactly what Licht said and uses his gravity ability to the clones. As soon as Licht took Sieben down, Taketora took his gun and tried to kill her, but Licht stops him for doing so. This caused Taketora furious at this and blaming him for keeping Mizuka train in the school, and Licht replies that if she leaves the school, not only she will never becomes the Red Baron but she will also died somewhere in Japan. Licht also stated it's better for Mizuka staying on school because Taketora will protect her. Taketora feel annoyed and stated he really can't stand him even after 300 years, Licht said he actually like him too and Taketora told him to shut up. Soon, Taketora noticed Vier were standing behind him and tries to kill him. However, Taketora was too late to protect himself as he's dealing with other clones at a moment. When Vier's attack almost hitting Taketora, he was saves by Mizuka via her "Pursuit" ability. She stated that she hate Taketora was not because he keep bullying her, but because he keep pretend himself to be a bully while protecting her. Mizuka also hate Taketora at the fact he never called her by first name again. Then, Taketora told Licht to actives his bloodlust genes to increases his count, and that he will also actives his bloodlust genes too. Licht worries at him because Taketora's bloodlust genes could kill him, Taketora explains that bloodlust won't kills him due to he no longer have his regret anymore. Soon, Taketora actives his bloodlust genes and uses his gravity ability on the clones, while Licht actives his bloodlust genes to increases his count so the gravity won't affect him. Then, Taketora and Licht defeated the clones. After they defeated the clones, Taketora said the clones are like the rookies who uses the tanks for battle. He explains that while the clones have high counts, they're inexperience when comes to war which caused them lose. Taketora also explains if they're fight against the actual Class A students, he and Licht will be the one who being defeated. Then, Taketora was annoyed at the fact Licht didn't kill the clones, and he replies they're the "Non-Killing Army" so therefore killing is forbidden. Soon, Taketora stated he will temporary joins the "Non-Killing Army" and help him to fight against the White Special Service. After they defeated the clones, Taketora made a flower wreath for Mizuka to wear, as a apologize for his actions against her, in which Mizuka smiled. Abilities and Power As a Legendary Red Baron, Taketora posses a powerful abilities. Taketora's count is 122546. His count stands for how many people he made them yield/surrender towards him. Taketora's power is controls the gravity, which is the only ability that can stop Licht Bach's speed of flash. During his battle against Clone Class A, his count increased to 551273 by actives Schmelman's bloodlust genes. Trivia Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Red Baron Category:Antagonists